


X: Jagged

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, OC villian - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: I am not the man you love.A Sequel toVII: Gratitude.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Kudos: 28





	1. Part I

“Hello, Nar—hey! Where are you going?!”

Even Sakura was unable to stop Naruto from leaving his office.

Shikamaru did warn everyone who dared try to.

One night before the previous, Naruto had to deal with an enemy outside Konoha’s borders. One night before the previous, Naruto had to deal with an enemy who had silver-haired. He thought it was nothing. Just a mere coincidence. Until he heard the chirping of a thousand birds. Many who escorted Naruto were either dead or nearly dead and admitted to the hospital because of the man who looked like Hatake Kakashi.

From looking like him, the man was him.

Bed-ridden was the Kakashi he knew, overexerting himself during his last given mission. He didn’t have the Sharingan anymore, but that did not mean he wasn’t able to tire himself out.

Eventually, Naruto reached Kakashi’s abode. There was no chakra presence in that house. The Uzumaki Hokage trembled, hand hovering the doorknob. Did he really do it? Did he really—

“Ah, Naruto.” A voice caught Naruto by surprise. It was Kakashi on crutches. In his hands, groceries. The man with silver hair refused to stay at the hospital when he was brought back by Yours Truly, managing to persuade the medical officers he would’ve healed faster at home.

“Uzumaki.” Kakashi tried again, this time his voice a tad bit harsher as the boy clearly did not hear him the first time. Naruto broke out of his stupor, opening the door for Kakashi and grabbing the three bags of groceries before he let Kakashi in.

The Rokudaime greeted his home with a chirp. “ _T_ _adaim_ _a._ ” Tugging his sandals off, he felt Naruto reach out to help his balance; he took his hand, gripped, and let Naruto go to make his way to the kitchen. Kakashi urged Naruto to follow with a signal as the boy took his groceries. When he heard the panic footsteps behind him, he chuckled. “What’s gotten into you today, Naruto? Is there something you need to discuss?”

“Y— yeah,” Naruto wheezed, placing the bags atop the island. His eyes followed Kakashi. The man was too composed. Too calm. Had he… not known?

“Alright,” Kakashi added with a nod, making himself comfortable on the counter by the sink. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto did not speak immediately. In fact, he was contemplating whether or not he should be telling Kakashi. The current Hokage bit his lip, fumbled with his fingers. He had to tell him someday, and that someday seemed now because Kakashi was not patient. “Did you hear I was sent to deal with problems outside the border?”

“Did anything happen?” Kakashi asked, his voice calm despite the tiny bit of impatience growing inside of him. “Good or bad?”

“Good and bad. I killed him. But he had your face.”

Realisation hit Kakashi like a punch to the chest. Was that why Naruto looked. Like that? Like he had waged war against the Shikigami and barely won? Whatever impatience Kakashi had was now gone, motioning his hand towards Naruto. Of course, the blond obliged and closed the distance between them. Kakashi held Naruto’s hands and squeezed. “Naruto, I’m safe. I’m here.”

“All the things you have, he had. Memories, Jutsu, voice. His fighting style was like yours. It was… it was you.” It were Kakashi’s hands that were squeezing his, but the hands Naruto saw were covered in scarlet. His eyes went up. Kakashi’s torso, covered in crimson. His eyes went up. Kakashi’s face exposed, he was choking on red. Kakashi was talking. What was he saying? Naruto winced. Did Kakashi lose his ability to speak, choking on all that blood?

“—clone, Naruto.” Said male’s ears popped at what was called bad timing. “It was just a clone.”

_Eh? Just a clone?_

“How could it be a clone when he _bled_?!” Naruto growled, allowing his blue eyes fade to scarlet.

Ebony eyes winced and Kakashi tugged his hands away, only for them to be tugged back into the current Hokage’s hold. “Naruto—”

What Naruto had not realised the Kakashi who sat on the counter was not the Kakashi of his reality. The Kakashi who sat on the counter came from a world whose Naruto was still a teenager.

“All the things we did before you went missing—the same things you said you forgot, he _remembered_.” A pause. “Tell me why you don’t remember what happened, but he did?”

Secrets were kept from Naruto. Upon the order of the previous Hokage. The previous Hokage knew Kakashi was not theirs, but they could not let Naruto suffer. Their Kakashi went missing on a mission, and it was a few months after his disappearance, Kakashi—of the other world—appeared on their doorstep. Naruto took no risk when he ran up to the silver-haired nin and hugged the living daylights out of him, but the previous Hokage hesitated. That was when Kakashi decided it was best to tell the Hokage and _only_ the Hokage.

_Oh, Naruto. I am so sorry… but I am not the man you love._

“ _Fuck_ ,” Naruto groaned, fingers running through his hair as an act of frustration—maybe it was of notice since Kakashi didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, ‘Kashi. I just… I let my anger get to me. I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer. I don’t know what happened to you while you were missing. For all we know, you could’ve been tortured.”

Fortune was merciful as it was unmerciful, allowing Kakashi room to think when Naruto left him in the kitchen. When Naruto’s chakra faded, Kakashi hopped off the counter, grabbed his set of crutches and disappeared into their master bedroom.

In that room did Kakashi begin to write. He sat at the desk by the window, fished a pen and piece of paper and began to write. A short letter, apologising to the Hokage and telling him the truth. There was a brief moment when Kakashi stopped and stared. The paper became stained with dried tears as the handwriting became messier the more he wrote. When the letter was complete, Kakashi tugged the wedding ring off his finger and laid it to rest on the bottom right of the page.

Reality was indeed a bitch. Kakashi believed it was a dream sequence, but it wasn’t. He had been thrusted into a new dimension and time, how it happened… he still did not understand. But he understood at that given moment, was to run. Run far, far away. Run without looking back.

Erasing his presence was indeed difficult and running away proved to be the same.

ANBU chased him on the order of their Hokage.

Naruto was relentless, his will to drag Kakashi back was found in the ANBU. They did not let him escape so easily. But him being on crutches did not mean he was weak. In fact, he knocked out three of the seven ANBU with them. The rest were knocked out by his ninken and one was left to report back to Naruto that he was never going to go back.

Days went by.

Weeks went by.

In the end, Kakashi managed to stay away for two years. Until the farmland he called home was visited by a Kage. He had no word of which Kage it had been, but he did not expect the blond Kage from Konoha. Kakashi had a hunch when the other civilians suddenly broke into chaos, whispering gossip after gossip of a _blond_ revered as a god.

Little did they know, the Hokage’s husband was in their midst.

Little did they know, they sent the Hokage’s husband out to entertain him for the duration of his stay.

Thank _god_ he used a disguise. One would think he would use his Sukea-disguise but that was clearly overused. Instead, Kakashi became a… _woman_. He had the face and body type for such a disguise. It was not the first time he had to don female fashion. In fact, he was very comfortable and liked putting on the ebony wig and blue contacts.

He was very comfortable until he figured out, he had to entertain the Hokage.

“‘Ey,” an old farmer greeted Kakashi, waving a sunflower to catch the disguised-nin’s attention. Ah, it was the man whom Kakashi treated as his own father. He and Sakumo did not differ too much—in fact, Kakashi believed it could have been his own father if he were still alive. “I heard you’re heading off to entertain Hokage-sama.”

“Yes, I am.” Kakashi made sure to sigh. Those of the farmland knew Kakashi-now-named-Reina hated to entertain guests. He found it terribly useless to be the person who pours the wine, who blows out the candles, who has to cook for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…

“What’s wrong?” The old man asked.

_Everything_. “Nothing, _tō-san_. I just hate doing this.”

Really, there was nothing the old man could do nor say. Kakashi had promised to be the one who took care of Naruto during his stay because the other females either ran off too fast or passed out the moment they saw Naruto.

Every female in that area was _weak_.

Grunting, Kakashi took his time to make his way to the largest house they had in the area. Naruto did not come alone, Kakashi realised the closer he got. There was several Jōnin outside the house and Kakashi could feel the hum of chakra hidden in the trees. ANBU. He hoped they weren’t the same ANBU he almost had decapitated.

“Oh, Reina-san,” a Jōnin greeted when Kakashi reached the grand doors. “The Hokage is expecting you.”

_Did he now?_ Kakashi questioned as he expertly smiled towards the Jōnin. Kakashi nodded when told and entered the abode without calling it was him. There was no need, Naruto came clambering out of his bedroom and into the hall looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Lady Reina!” Naruto squeaked. Or maybe… he did see a ghost. “There was something flying by the window!” He probably did see a ghost.

“It’s not a ghost,” Kakashi replied, infusing chakra into his larynx to make his speech melodious and feminine. “Trust me, I have yet to see one.”

Kakashi would’ve laughed when Naruto did not fight the urge to cling onto his arm and _begged_ him to get rid of it. But he was not Kakashi, he was Reina—a woman of onyx hair and sapphire eyes. Pulled to the area Naruto saw the ‘ghost’, Kakashi flung open the curtain—

“Eh!?” Naruto gasped, watching an ANBU play with his shadow. “Come on!”

The group of ANBU couldn’t resist a laugh. As much as Naruto was their strongest Hokage, he still had a few weaknesses. One of them being afraid of ghosts.

However, a light-hearted moment like that did not stay for the entire night. As Kakashi remained, he figured out Naruto visited the farmland because it was on the way to a country that was on the verge of a civil war. Kakashi did hear about it, sending a clone to assess the situation—it was _not_ pretty, and Kakashi understood why they had to bring Naruto over.

“—exactly why we need to do something,” said a Jōnin, not the same man who greeted Kakashi. As the Jōnin spoke, the disguised silver-haired nin came in with a hot pot of tea, specially requested by Naruto himself. Said blond thanked Kakashi with a single gaze, urging Reina to come inside and pour tea into his empty cup. Kakashi swore it was his fifth cup.

“Yeah, alright,” answered Naruto, nodding. “We’ll leave as soon as the ANBU are able.”

With that, the Jōnin were dismissed, leaving Kakashi with Naruto. Fuck. When Kakashi pulled away, he noticed Naruto was staring at him. Kakashi, managing to look like he was very much insulted, and it caught Naruto by surprise. “Hokage-sama, it’s rude to stare.”

Each time Kakashi were to look at Naruto… he never failed to notice the wedding band wrapped around Naruto’s finger. Well, there was no way he couldn’t avoid the silver band because Naruto kept fumbling with it, as if he was scared to lose the tiny thing. Not his fault. Naruto did lose it in the middle of the fight, and it gave the enemy the idea to find Kakashi and use him as bait. Not a great day that was, Naruto had gone so berserk, even Kakashi struggled to bring him back.

Red were Naruto’s cheeks when he blushed, scurrying away in embarrassment. “S— sorry, my Lady. Uh, I don’t know why I was staring in the first place.” Naruto fumbled with his fingers. “You just… reminded me of someone.”

Entirely the reason why Kakashi did not stay long. He bid Naruto a good night after he poured the last bit of tea. Naruto did try to get him to stay but he had to tend to other matters. Whatever they were—there was nothing Kakashi needed to do. So, when he reached home, he _immediately_ collapsed into a heap and panted as if the whole night stole his breath away.

Kakashi was _doomed_. He could no longer stay there. Not when Naruto’s stay had been prolonged. His army of ANBU had been injured on the way, the detail did not reach Kakashi’s ears. But he could guess it were the ninja of the troubled country who attacked them. Kakashi, who claimed to have medical expertise as Reina, did take a look at the damage. A lot of damage had been done, and it forced Naruto to delay his leave.

At dawn did Kakashi leave, setting the house on fire.

Kakashi watched as the rest of the villagers ran towards the house with Naruto hot on their tail.

At dawn did Kakashi leave, heading towards the troubled country.

Still adorning the disguise albeit with proper gear and a symbol-less Hitai Ate, Kakashi was the first to arrive on the scene. He arrived into a war.

Here and there did fire and death dance. The shrieking of metal waltzing as the smell of iron sent a pang to Kakashi’s sensitive nose. The silver-haired nin had to drive the civilians to a safer place, urging them to run and never look back—just like he did a year ago. As Reina, Kakashi relied on his water and wind elements, yet he forgot to hide his true affinity several times.

It almost costed him everything when Naruto’s chakra blasted through the village.

ANBU were sent straight to the head of the village while the Jōnin hung about to fight.

Naruto ended up on the same battlefield as Kakashi.

Did fate really hate him?

Never did Kakashi want to hide so much in his life, almost earning him a kunai to the face when he faltered ever so slightly. Of course, Naruto saved him and cried out a weird noise when he realised who it was. Kakashi did not give the man enough time to talk, pushing him out of harm’s way when a fire ball was thrown at them.

A total of 487 ninja were either killed or decapitated by Konoha personnel. The hundreds of ninjas who survived were to be put on trial—apparently, it was a scheme to rid the weak, or so did the head of the village claim after Kakashi threatened the man with his life. Even as Reina, he was still scary. Even as the Sharingan hid behind his blue contacts, he was still _very_ scary. Immediately respected by the civilians of the village, they begged for him to stay… and stay did he do but avoiding Naruto was his true plan.

“Reina-san!?”

Unquestionably, fate hated him.

The person who called out was of Naruto’s personal bodyguards. A most trusted Jōnin whom Kakashi did not know. Kakashi turned around and smiled, and almost had that smile wiped away when Naruto was seen standing by the Jōnin’s side. He… did not have a good look on his face.

Oh, Kakashi was definitely in trouble.


	2. Part II

Struggling to get himself out of Naruto’s vice-like hold, Kakashi was considering biting Naruto’s fingers out of their sockets. The Jōnin who called out to him was ordered to leave them be and tend to the injured civilians of the village. Well, that left Kakashi very, very vulnerable and to the mercy of Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi was pulled into a house—almost thrown into the house—with the door slamming close behind him.

Tired feet staggered but Kakashi managed to stand, rub his sore wrist. “Hokage-sama, what are you doing?” He growled, sending the blond male a deathly lour.

“Really? You ask _me_ that?” Naruto snarled, turning to face Kakashi. “My Lady, you _disappeared,_ and your house was _set on fire_. Everyone believed you were _dead_.”

Only a few days did Naruto have the privilege to know Kakashi’s disguise and he was already acting as if he was responsible for Kakashi’s well-being? Was Naruto alright? “Why is that important to you? You are not of my village. You, Naruto-sama, are an _outsider_.”

Not of Kakashi’s intention was it to anger Naruto. Too late. Naruto was angered. Just like he had seen before, Naruto’s eyes flashed scarlet. “Just because I am an outsider, it does not mean I shouldn’t care, Lady Reina.”

_Great, Naruto has a crush on my disguise._

All Kakashi could do was hold his ground, looking at Naruto right in the eye. He failed to miss the ANBU opening the door behind the blond male—

“Naruto-san—”

“ _Don’t you dare, I just found_ him!” Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, staring down the ANBU who was sent to collect his Hokage. Both ANBU and Kakashi trembled. Never had Naruto shouted like that before. The ANBU disappeared almost immediately. The Hokage turned back round to face Reina—or rather, the space where Kakashi was standing before he, too, vanished.

Pounding against his chest, his heart hammered. Kakashi scrunched a handful of his uniform, grasping the material so tightly, his knuckles turned a frosty white. Naruto knew it was him. How did he know it was him? Surely, Kakashi managed to disguise himself from top to bottom; even his chakra had been masked. The further away he got, the more he realised there were times when he did have to let the disguise rest. Naruto had been in that farmland for a few days, and it was possible for a Jōnin to figure it out. He had to burn the disguise. Kakashi, having ran away with no natural way to make a fire, had to use his chakra—

Oh, that sent a chakra spike heading his way.

_Why, subconsciousness? Why do you do this to me?_

Expecting it to be Naruto, Kakashi awaited his death. But it wasn’t Naruto. It was the ANBU. The same ANBU whom Kakashi heavily injured a year ago. Yeah, Kakashi shouldn’t have burnt the disguise by using a lightning spark. That was utterly stupid of him. Now he was going to have his ass whooped by a group of ANBU. Why they fought him, he had no clue. Was it an order? To find and murder the Kakashi-fiend? Would make sense. He did lie to Naruto.

Raikiri was a Jutsu he had to resort to and would’ve used if it weren’t for the Hokage’s arrival. The chakra spike was enough to send a shockwave through the ground and knock the weak off their feet. Which also meant the ANBU were thrown off balance and Kakashi was left standing.

Focusing his eyes, it took the blond a while to notice the man in front of him was the same man who left him a year ago. Kakashi inhaled sharply when Naruto’s eyes were locked onto him. Maybe he should have ran but his legs were frozen in place. As if fate was telling him that it had seen enough of running done. What Kakashi didn’t expect was for Naruto to fight the group of Konoha nin behind him.

Underwhelmed by the fight in front of him, Kakashi was no longer tense. Naruto killed the ANBU easily—wait, _killed_? Why did—

“Looks like my Jōnin were right,” said Naruto, rolling his shoulders as he kept his back turned towards Kakashi. “The lady with black hair and blue eyes was not a female.”

Took all of Kakashi’s will power to not run.

“Hate the fact the lady whom my ninja had a crush on is my husband.”

Every single cell in Kakashi’s body was urging him to run.

“You really had the guts to run away from me _four_ times. Don’t make me chase after you for the fifth time, Kakashi.”

“Was not my intention, Hokage-sama—”

“Even you?” Naruto cut in like a hot knife on butter. “ _Must you call me by that title?_ ”

Running was something Kakashi wanted to try but when Naruto rushed to him, grabbed his wrist and pinned him to a tree behind him… Kakashi shouldn’t even bother to fucking try. “Naruto,” he said instead, narrowing his eyes. “Let me _go_.”

Eventually, Naruto did let him go but did not stretch the distance between them. Naruto, two years younger than he was, stood a head taller than Kakashi. A shadow was casted over his eyes, making the blue in his eyes radiate in brilliance. Was… he angry? He had to be. Kakashi fled without warning and left a mere letter with his wedding ring. Kakashi dropped his gaze and saw the sparkle of silver. Naruto kept his on. Did Naruto throw away Kakashi’s ring? “I’m sor—”

Arms were fastened around his neck, bringing him into a hug that was neither loose nor tight. Its warmth overwhelmed Kakashi. “Don’t apologise.” He heard Naruto say as the younger male buried his face into the crook of his neck. At that angle, Kakashi could see a silver chain around the blond’s neck. He wasn’t wearing a dog tag. “You never have to apologise.” A pause. What was the Hokage going to say next?

Naruto’s grip on him tightened. “I should be the one who’s sorry.”

Did not expect that _at all_ , but Kakashi was glad they didn’t resort to a fight. “I demanded the truth after you disappeared,” Naruto started to explain. “I begged the ANBU to take you back home, but when I realised you weren’t coming home, I knew I definitely lost you for the third time. Now, the ANBU are tasked to kill you. I _did not_ give them the order but someone else did. I have yet to figure out who dared.”

Running was something Kakashi wanted to try but Naruto’s grip on his shoulders were taut and relentless. Naruto was not going to give him up. Not yet. Not like that. Not when he found him after months of his disappearance. Kakashi was just about say something but he failed to stop himself from jumping in distress when an ANBU, seemingly coming back from the dead, spoke to them.

“ _Escaping him won’t be easy_.” Naruto, himself, had turned around with a killer intent. There was no use, that man was dead and was simply controlled by a Jutsu that was sealed into his skin. “ _As long as I exist, I won’t stop trying to get my hands on your husband, Kakashi_.”

As if it was planned, the other Jōnin caught up to their Hokage and sealed the traitorous ANBU. Naruto ordered them to take them back to Konoha for Post-Mortem. The Jōnin then followed that order with a question regarding the man who stood behind their Leader.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto said with a grin. “He’s coming with me.”

‘Yes’ was not an answer Kakashi remember giving the blond male. Only once the others were gone did they actually fight. Kakashi threw a fist towards Naruto, who caught it. “Hey!” Naruto cried out, but that did not stop Kakashi. Naruto had to oblige and let Kakashi continue swinging. He dodged and blocked each hit that came towards him. “‘Kashi!”

The silver-haired nin found his arms wrapped around himself with Naruto’s limbs wrapped above his. “Naruto! I don’t understand why you’re not wanting to kill my ass!” Kakashi, of course, yelped when Naruto threw him to the ground and pinned him there. As if pinning him to the tree wasn’t enough.

“Obviously, I do not give a _flying fuck_ if you’re not the same Kakashi I knew before he went missing.” Naruto pulled Kakashi into a sit, grabbing his hand to drop Kakashi’s wedding ring onto his palm. “Killing the original… will definitely haunt me. But you’re the one I fell in love with.” Naruto’s eyes were luminescent even in the dark, even more so when Kakashi returned the ring to its rightful place. “I got married to _you_ , Kakashi. I don’t regret it.”


End file.
